It All Started With Coffee
by reneenicolecullen
Summary: Renee is a girl who grew up in a small Texas town and is moving in with her two friends named Angela and Lexi, She now goes to Oxford and runs into a certain member of a British boy band. What happens next! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not live in London, I do not go to Oxford. I do not own/have met One Direction. Even though I wish I did.

Chapter One - Arrival

I just graduated high school a few weeks ago and now I was moving in with my two best friends, Angela and Lexi. The three of us had all been accepted into Oxford University in London. Lexi is a year older than us and has been going to Oxford for a whole year, and now Angela and I were joining her. I had always wanted to live somewhere different and this would be my fresh start. I was getting off the plane with one of my best friends. "Angela, make sure you grab your purse from overhead." She was so forgetful sometimes. Even though she isn't a true blonde like me, she sure as hell acted like it. As we got off, we walked over to get our luggage and noticed Lexi standing there. "Omigosh! Renee! Ang! I missed you soooooo much!" Lexi was born blonde, I think. She has dyed her hair so many times that I have no idea what her natural color is. "Hey Lexi, me and Ang are so happy to be moving in with you." I told her to stop talking, not only did I get jet lagged from the 17 hour flight, I also had a major headache. Angela and Lexi started some conversation about wall color and decorating and I just wanted to get out of this crowded airport, there was a lot more teenage girls here than I thought there would be. And then Angela asked the question that was on my mind." "Hey Lexi, why are there so many girls here?!" "Oh, you didn't hear? One Direction came in on the same flight you did." Angela freaked out to say the least, "What the hell?! We were on the same plane as Niall. We were breathing the same air as Zayn! If the plane went down, we would've been buried next to Harry or Liam! And we were offered the same peanuts as Louis!" I'm not going to lie, I did like the band, and from what I've seen I thought they were cute, but Angela was obsessed. I couldn't even tell them apart, they just looked like normal teenage boys. As Ang and Lexi went on and on about these guys, I decided I needed a coffee. I told Lexi and Angela that i would just meet them at the apartment, and put my backpack on and walked to Starbucks. I ordered my pumpkin latte and as I looked over at some teenage girls I noticed they looked really disappointed. Apparently the whole thing was a hoax and One Direction came in to London yesterday. I couldn't wait to tell Angela and Lexi that they freaked out over some guys. I turn around and ran into a guy, spilling my coffee all over myself. "Shit! Could my day get any worse?!" I walked off before he could speak because I had to call a cab. I got to the car rental service and they didn't have and cars to rent out. "Well, well, well... It looks like your in a pickle." I turn around to discover the guy I ran into at starbucks. He was pretty gorgeous in is red skinny jeans and hoodie. His eyes were the same color of an ocean after a storm...beautiful blue grey. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just was in a rush. I hope I didn't spill any coffee on you. It's just I'm moving here and a bunch of other things are going on and I still need a ride to my home and I'm mumbling..." I stopped awkwardly and look at him. I was surprised to find a huge grin on his face. "My name is Louis and yours?" I froze, what is my name?! "Uhm...it's Renee." I giggled and didn't even feel weird. My first hour in London and I already was flirting with this gorgeous British guy. "Well Renee, let me buy you another coffee and take you home. I don't have much time but it's kind of my duty to welcome a fellow Brit into the country. Would you like to accompany me to the coffee shop?" He held out his arm and I took it. "Why not, Louis?" Maybe not everything has gone bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own one direction...dammmit ):

Chapter 2: Coffee Questions

I had a very warm feeling as I walked with Louis to the Starbucks. I had my arm locked around his and just wanted to stay this way forever. "Renee?!" Louis asked. "huh? what?" Apparently I had zoned out and Louis had been talking...stupid me. "I asked why you moved here to London." he laughed after he finished his question. It was the cutest laugh I have ever heard. "Well my best friend Lexi lives here and is going to Oxford, and my other best friend Angela and I were recently accepted to Oxford as well so we are all living together. How long have you lived here?" He smiled as he answered, "Well I was born in Doncaster in 1991 and I've always lived in England. I do travel around a lot but this is my home." "Why do you travel a lot?" He frowned. I wonder what I did to upset him. He didn't answer because by that time he was ordering coffee. "Yes i would like to order a pumpkin latte for the lady and a Yorkshire tea for myself." "Louis, how did you know I wanted a pumpkin latte?" "Well Renee, I was standing behind you in line earlier before you spilled it all over my jacket." I again felt extremely stupid. At least I was saved by my phone going off. "Who is that?" Louis asked. "It was Lexi, sending me the address and telling me that I needed to come home quick." "I see," Louis picked up his phone and called someone. "Hey this is Louie, I'm ready and I have a friend with me...Oh shut up Zayn...No she's not a rebound...Whatever, I'll see you guys in a moment...Bye." Sorry that was my friends that are picking us up, they arrived earlier, Zayn and Niall are picking us up in the front, let's go." Louis grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. I don't know how it is in England, but in America it means something more. But then I recalled what he said on the phone about me not being a rebound. Did Louis just get out of a relationship? I started to think about what could make anyone want to break up with this guy. "So how old are you Renee?" "Oh well I'm about to be nineteen in November." I seemed so young next to him. He was either twenty-one or about to be. I took a closer look at him as we waited on his friends. He was about 5'9" and was a perfect height compared to myself being 5 foot 4 inches. He has long dark brown hair and it complimented his blue eyes. He was sorta tan but it looked natural for what i could see. He was also wearing a hoodie in the middle of June. How could he not be sweating?! Just then a nice looking car pulled up and a blonde stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Thank you for the birthday present Louie! I call dibs." Louis waited until we were in the back seat to reply to the blonde guy. "But Niall your birthday isn't until September. Sorry." I started to laugh about how these boys talked about me even though I was sitting right here. The tan driver commented, "I'm sorry for how they're acting. My name is Zayn. Two quick questions. Where are we going and your name is...?" "My name is Renee and we are going to 5 Maddox St. I live in the apartments there." "Oh what a coincidence, our apartments are a few blocks down the road." said Niall with a smug on his face. He reminded me of my little brother, just as Zayn reminded me of my older brother. "Here we are, home sweet home. I think its the one with the moving van in front of it. Would y'all like to come in for a minute?" "Y'all?!" Louis asked. "Sorry I'm from Texas, it's just what I say." "Oh I get it, and yes we would." Replied Niall. We parked the car and Angela and Lexi came running down the stairs. "Angela, you will never guess. One Direction wasn't at the airport. You and a billion other girls were freaking out over nothing." I stated laughing hysterically at the look on her face. Then I noticed she was staring at Niall. "Oh yeah, these are just some uys I met at the airport, Louis, Zayn and Ni-" I was cut off by Angela screaming. "NIALL HORAN! OMIGOSH! YOUR ONE DIRECTION!" and then she hugged him and fainted. Did I really meet One Direction?!


End file.
